The Bigger Life
by Iloveedwardcullen1988
Summary: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice have known each other for as long as they can remember. They all decide to go to the same college, but what happens when the girls meet their new roommate Bella? Better Summary inside. R


Summary

All Characters are human. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward have been friends as long as they can remember. Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister (twins) and so are Alice and Edward (twins as well). Emmett was the only child in his family. Emmett is 21, Rosalie and Jasper are 20, and Alice and Edward are 19. They all are attending the same college Virginia State University. The guy's have there own apartment on campus and as do the girls. The only thing is the girls are waiting to meet their mysterious new roommate.

Bella Swan, 18, has just moved to Virginia and is to attend VSU. What happens when she meets the wonderful Edward Cullen?

Moving Day

Bella's POV-

I was nervous when it came to meeting my roommates. I was always the nervous type when it came to meeting new people. I looked around at my empty room, I can't believe I am actually going out of a town and state I know so well. All the boxes were packed and ready to be moved into my car.

"Are these all of the boxes?" Charlie asked me with a surprised look upon his face.

"Yes, what's with the look of shock on your face?" I asked.

"Nothing really, I just thought you had more stuff than this."

"Nope, this is it."

I helped Charlie carry the boxes out to my car. Every time I looked at him I could tell that he didn't want me to go so far away to attend college. I knew the hardest part of today would be to say goodbye to my loving father, who had always been there for me when I needed him.

After all my belongings were in the car, I went into the house and made Charlie on last breakfast. I made pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I cut up some fresh fruit and mixed it together. I poured Charlie a glass of orange juice and myself a glass of milk.

"Dad, breakfast is ready." I called to him from the kitchen.

"Okay Bells, I'll be in, in a minute."

Charlie came in from the living room and sat at his normal spot at the table.

"This looks and smells delicious." He said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks dad."

I let Charlie take whatever he wanted first and then I put some fruit and one pancake on my plate. We sat in silence, eating, for a few minute before Charlie said anything.

"Bella, why can't you stay here in Washington and go to one of the colleges here?"

"I told you before that I don't have to pay for college in Virginia. I was able to get a full ride scholarship at VSU. I tried to get the same here, but all they offered was free room and board. I figure it would be wise to go to the school I don't have to pay thousands of dollars to attend. Besides it's time for me to go off on my own."

"I could have gotten the money for you, so you could attend a college here in state."

"Dad, I need to figure stuff out for myself. I can't always rely on you. It's not like I am leaving you forever. I will come home for breaks."

"I know, it's just that you're my only child."

"Aww dad." I got up and went over a hugged him. "Everything will be alright." I tried to assure him.

We finished eating breakfast. I cleared the table and cleaned the dishes. I looked up at the clock and noticed it was about time for me to leave. I walked over to the door and Charlie followed me.

"Bella before you leave I have something for you."

"You really didn't need to get me anything."

"I know, but the guys at the station and I thought you could use this."

He handed me a box that held a laptop in it.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He handed me an envelope. "This I know will be used."

I opened the envelope. I seen there was at least $500 in there.

"I can't take your money."

"Yes, you can and you will."

I gave my father another hug. My eyes were filled with tears and they spilled out all over Charlie's shirt. When I pulled back after a few minutes, I could see that I wasn't the only one who was crying, but he was better at controlling his tears.

"I have to go dad." I said as I head out the door towards my car.

"Bye Bells. Drive carefully. I love ya kiddo."

"I will I love you too." The tears returned to my eyes. "I will call you when I get there."

"Okay. Don't forget to call your mother as well."

"I won't."

I got in my car and wiped the tears from my eyes with the sleeves of my hoodie. I started the car and honked as I drove away. I could see Charlie waving in my rear view mirror. I was off to start my new life as a college freshman.

I was off on my 3,064-mile journey to Petersburg Virginia. I finally got my emotions in check. I just hope I don't become home sick. I was listening to the radio when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella! You left without saying goodbye to me."

"I am sorry Jacob. I had a very emotional morning with Charlie and I guess I forgot about you."

"Jeez Bella, I can see where I rate on your list." Jacob chuckled. "I understand but I don't think Keshia here will forgive you that easily though."

"I take it she wants to talk to me."

"Yes, but maybe I will make her wait a few minutes to really get her angry."

"Jacob, just give her the phone."

"Sure, sure."

"Bella, how could you for get all about me after everything we have been through?"

"You make it sound like I am never going to see you again."

"I'm not sure if you will make your way back home."

"Keshia, chill out. You know me better than anyone else. I will be back."

"I know I just had to give you a hard time. So what made you forget about us?"

"My absurd emotions." I said rolling my eyes.

"Saying goodbye to Charlie was really that hard, huh?"

"Yes."

"Well I'll let you go so you can concentrate on the road. You better call me when you get there."

"I will. Bye Keshia."

"Bye."

I went back to listening to the radio.

After two days of driving I finally reached the state of Virginia. I figured that I would call Renee and tell her I was almost there.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Bella it's nice to hear for you. So are you there?"

"No, I have a couple more hours of driving. I thought I would call you and tell you that I was almost there."

"I am glad you did. I was driving Phil crazy, with all of my worrying."

"I told you not to worry."

"I know, but it is what a mother does best."

We both started laughing at that comment.

"Mom, I will call you later after I am settled in."

"Okay. Love you Bella."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and was wondering how big the college was.

I became nervous when I seen the sign: Welcome to Petersburg. I made it. There was another sign that said 6 miles to VSU.

When the college came into view I gasped. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. I pulled on to campus and tried to find the apartment building I would be staying in. I found it and I hoped I was the first one, of the three of us who would be sharing this space, to arrive. I had no such luck.

"You must be Isabella Swan." This little pixie like person said. "I am Alice."

"Hi, Alice. I am Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella." I said.

"Okay. Welcome to our apartment Bella." She said while bouncing around. I smiled and went to go find my room.

"Bella, your room is over here." Alice showed me. "I hope you don't mind the color blue."

"No, I don't mind it. Where's our other roommate?" I asked.

"She is with her boyfriend, Emmett."

"Oh, so you know each other?"

"Yes, we have been friends for as long as we can remember."

It must be nice to know people here. I wished I did.

"So where are you from?" Alice asked me.

"Forks Washington."

"Wow, that had to be one heck of a drive."

"Yeah, it took me about two and a half days to get here."

"Well I have to go. I will see you later."

"Okay."

I went into my room and lie down on my bed for a few minutes before going and bring my things in. I ended up falling asleep.

I woke up after about an hour, not remembering where I was, I started to panic. It took me a few minutes to realize that I was at college. I got up and went a started to bring my belongings into my room.

I grabbed one of the bigger boxes and started carrying it up to the apartment. I tripped on my own feet; I waited to hit the ground when I felt someone catch me.

"Are you alright?" A deep, but velvety voice asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I turned to see who it was that caught me. "I am…" I had to clear my thoughts. "I am just a klutz."

I couldn't believe how beautiful he was. He chuckled.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He introduced himself.

Once again dazzled by his presence, I had to gather my thoughts.

"Hi." Was all I could manage to say at the time.

"You are?" He asked with his gorgeous crooked smile.

"Oh, umm, Bella. Bella Swan."

"It's nice to meet you Bella."

I smiled and felt my face turn crimson. "I really need to unpack my things."

"I'll help you carry boxes up to your apartment." He offered.

"No I can get it."

"Do you honestly think I am going to leave you and hope that you don't get hurt? I think I would rather stay here and help you that way I know you're not going to get hurt."

"Really I think I can manage."

"I am not going to risk it."

Edward's POV-

I was walking to Alice and Rosalie's apartment, when I saw a girl that was about to fall on her face. I ran over to her a caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She turned to face me. "I am…" She paused. "I am just a klutz." Finally finishing her sentence.

She stood there staring at me. I couldn't help but laugh. I also noticed how beautiful she was. Her honey brown eyes were kind, her hair was soft and smelled delicious. I didn't know her, but I wanted to.

"I'm Edward Cullen." I introduced myself.

"Hi." She said.

I waited a few moments hoping she would introduce herself. But she didn't.

"You are?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh, umm, Bella. Bella Swan."

"It's nice to meet you Bella."

Her face turned many different shades of red.

"I really need to unpack my things."

"I'll help you carry boxes up to your apartment." I offered.

"No I can get it."

"Do you honestly think I am going to leave you and hope that you don't get hurt? I think I would rather stay here and help you that way I know you're not going to get hurt." I don't know why, but I felt the need to save her from any danger. Even if it was only a tiny scrape that she would get.

"Really I think I can manage."

"I am not going to risk it." I smiled and she rolled her eyes at me.

"I guess I could let you help me. It would make it a lot faster." She agreed.

We carried the boxes up to her apartment.

"This is your apartment?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Your roommates are my friends, well one is my sister."

"Which one?" She asked.

"Alice."

"Oh, she seems very hyper."

"That's because of her bubbly personality." I couldn't help but laugh.

After we were finished taking boxes up, I decided it was time for me to go.

"I have to now. It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice to meet you as well."

"Are you sure you can handle being by yourself without getting hurt?"

I laughed, but she didn't think it was all that funny.

"Yes." She hissed at me. "I can manage not getting hurt." Her expression lightened and a smile escaped from her mouth.

I walked over to her and took her lips in mine. I couldn't fight my urge to kiss her any longer. I didn't know why I feel these feelings towards someone I just met.

Bella's POV-

When Edward kissed me I was shocked, but I didn't want it to end. I actually enjoyed his kiss. I know this was kind of corny, but I think I felt sparks.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

I didn't even notice her walk in.

"Hi Alice." I said blushing.

"Bella this is Rosalie, our other roommate." She paused and looked over to Edward. "I see you have already met my brother." She said smiling at me.

"Edward, how long have you known her?" Rosalie asked.

"About an hour."

"And you're already kissing her?"

"I have to go." Edward ran out of the room.

When Edward left I felt a piece of me go with him. I don't know why, but I knew I had feelings for him. I wonder if it is even possible to have feelings for someone you just met.

_**A/N: Please let me know if it's any good.**_


End file.
